


Be With You

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [182]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Adam, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Remember a while back, somebody asking for a Sam/Adam story? Well, that was me, and I seem to have unleashed a monster and I want more :) I don't have much of a prompt other than I want something with these two, and I'd like it to be really sweet sexytimes. Set not too long after they first meet, but instead of what happened in the actual episode, Adam is taken under the wing of Sam and Dean and starts hunting with them. Doesn't matter if Dean finds out what's been happening since they met</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Fic mentioned: I'm Real (101)

Ever since Dean and Sam met Adam, Sam had been growing closer to him, acting like big brother, and teaching him different things about hunting.

They shared jokes, talked about their different lives, and enjoyed each other company.

So when Sam found himself in Adam’s motel room, with Adam’s naked body on his, Sam’s cock buried in Adam’s ass, neither were surprised.

“Adam…” Sam murmured, teeth lightly tugging at his ear. “Jesus, Adam….who knew you could be so dirty?”

Adam rolled his hips, sliding on Sam’s cock, and Sam moaned softly.

“I’m sure I’m not as dirty as you, big brother.” Adam whispered. “Certain that I have a lot to learn.”

Sam moaned again, and Adam laughed, pulling back slightly to watch Sam’s face.

“When I first saw you…” Adam murmured. “I fell in love. How could I not?” Adam asked, lips connecting with Sam’s

“You aren’t that bad looking yourself.” Sam said against Adam’s lips. His hands ran up and down Adam’s arms, and his face moved over to press into Adam’s shoulder.

“I want to be with you and Dean. I want to learn how to hunt.”

“What about your life here?” Sam asked, looking up at Adam.

“What life do I have anymore? Besides, I want to learn how to stay safe. Becoming a hunter is the best way how.”

“Not an easy life, Adam.” Sam said. “The pay is shit, and we live in motels. And when we aren’t in a motel, we’re in a car.”

“I can deal. I want to learn. I want to be with you, Sam.” Adam said.

Sam smiled and he started thrusting, hands sliding down to grip Adam’s hips.

Adam groaned, and he gripped Sam’s shoulders as he bounced on Sam’s cock, feeling as it brushed on his prostate, and his nerves were lit up.

“Fuck, Sam….feels so good.” Adam grunted, head dropping back. “Need you to touch me.”

One of Sam’s hands wrapped around Adam’s cock and started stroking, thumb running under Adam’s sensitive cockhead, and making Adam practically scream in pleasure.

“Jesus, Adam…need to be more quiet, unless you want the motel manager to come knocking on our door.” Sam grinned, as he thrust.

Adam’s head dropped forward so he could look at Sam.

“Not my fucking fault that your hand and cock feel good. I’m just showing my pleasure.”

Sam laughed, and he gave a rough thrust, making Adam’s mouth drop open.

“S-Sam…gonna…oh fuck…fuck!” Adam shouted, coming between the two.

Sam felt Adam clench around his cock, and he let out a strangled moan, thrusting quickly and coming in Adam.

When both men came down from their orgasms, they froze, panting against each other’s chests, feeling each other’s racing hearts calm down.

Neither noticed the door opening and Dean walking in until they heard the shout that Dean made.

“Fuck guys! Jesus!” Dean yelled, backing out of the room and shutting the door.

Sam grunted, turning back to Adam.

“This is gonna be fun explaining to Dean.”

“Fuck him if he doesn’t approve.” Adam murmured.

“Rather fuck you.” Sam grinned.

“You’re ridiculous.”


End file.
